


Throwback night

by Abby_K2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam, Angel/Demon Sex, Demon Castiel, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Charlie, Demon Gabriel, Endverse Castiel kinda, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_K2020/pseuds/Abby_K2020
Summary: “Miss the good old days? Come to the Devil’s playground for throwback night!”Castiel invites his favorite nerdy angel out to the club.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Throwback night

“Miss the good old days? Come to the Devil’s playground for throwback night!”

Castiel looked down at the neon headache of a flyer in his hands and sighed, his tail flicking in agitation. Of course Gabriel would stick him with flyer handout duty. This is _not_ how he wanted to spend his friday night, but he loves his brother and will do whatever he has to to help Gabriel’s new business become successful. But still. Its friday for fucks sake, and it's kinda chilly outside. He tucks himself further into his navy blue windbreaker as a shiver runs rampant through his body. He hears a distant echo of his mother's voice in the back of his head telling him that just because he doesn’t feel the cold as much as a human can, doesn’t mean he can’t dress warm.

He breathes a relieved sigh as he steps into the library and is embraced by warmth. He feels like dew in the morning sun. He can practically feel his nose, horns, and fingers thaw in the cozy atmosphere. He has already been to every coffee shop and bar within a ten mile radius and this is his last stop of the night. He greets the librarian at the front desk and asks if she would let him hang a flyer. She is an elderly human, and she gives him a warm smile and shows him where to hang it. He thanks her with a bright flash of pearly whites in a smile of his own as he goes to hang it up with a clear piece of tape. As he walks towards the wall a familiar pair of wings catches his eye. His tail curls around his leg in a pleased gesture. He huffs a quiet laugh, of course his favorite angel would be studying at the library on a friday night. 

His feet move without his brain’s consent and he’s approaching the quiet table without a second thought. He sits down opposite of the angel and watches him. The angel galces up in an afterthought, then does a slight double take when he realizes who it is that sat down. “Hello Dean.” Castiel has to fight the urge to smile as the angel’s eyes widen before quickly looking anywhere but Castiel's face. He does allow a slight smirk at the puff of feathers in Dean’s wings. They were beautiful, unlike any other set of wings Castiel has ever seen. “Uhh hey Cas… what’re you doing here?” 

He really does have a lovely baritone. Castiel rests his tail over his heart in mock offense. “You don’t think I’m the type to come to the library once in a while?” Dean’s eyes are a lovely shade of green, especially when they are shining with amusement at Castiel from behind his glasses. “Cas, don’t try that shit with me I _know_ you aren’t. Especially on a Friday night.” 

“You’d be surprised Dean.” The angel cocks his head to one side with a small smile, a gesture he probably picked up from Castiel. If Cas didn’t know any better he would say Dean was almost smirking at him… and if that wasn’t a little bit sexy. This shy angel, literally shining in his purity with his beautiful white wings ending in fluorescent golden feathers, trying to flirt with him, Castiel, the demon with twisted obsidian black horns and a leathery tail with an attitude to match.

Dean’s voice cuts through his thoughts just before they turn sinful. “So Cas, if you aren’t studying then what are you up to?” He notices Dean glancing down at the hard-to-miss flyers in his hand with an eyebrow arched in delicate curiosity. 

“Oh yeah, I’m handing out flyers for my brothers club. You should come tomorrow if you aren’t too busy ‘studying’.” He slides a flyer across the table as Dean chuckles at his use of air quotes. 

The angel adjusts his glasses while he studies the flyer. “Huh. The devil’s playground. What’s throwback night?” 

“You see Dean the Devil's playground is a nearby club, and a club is where people our age who are social and aren’t holed up in the library all the time like to go to have fun.”

Dean laughs,“Shut the fuck up Cas, I know what a club is you asshole.” His tail curls and uncurls in a happy gesture at the sound of Dean’s laugh.

He continues on without missing a beat, although now there is a smile growing on his face like a stubborn weed. “...and throwback night is when the music is only songs from when we were growing up. So mostly music from early 2000’s or so.”

“Huh.”

Castiel shoots Dean a teasing smile. “Maybe you could shock everybody and actually show up Dean.”

“What Cas? You don’t think I’m the type to go out and have a good time?”

Castiel smirks,”Oh I know you aren’t” He really can’t help the flirting. It’s just too much fun really.

Dean smiles right back as he uses Castiels words from earlier. “Oh you’d be surprised Cas.” 

Castiel gets up with a flourish and announces,”Then I’ll see you tomorrow Dean. And you better save me a dance.”

He walks away before Dean can refuse, but has the unstoppable urge to look back. When he does, Dean is shaking his head to himself fondly with a smile. The coil of his tail matches the amused flutter of Dean’s wings as he walks out with newfound excitement for tomorrow.

  
  
  


~ Dean ~

“Deeaaan stop stressing out about what you’re wearing. You look like a fucking snack and Castiel is gonna eat you up.” his best friend smirks and cocks her eyebrow before adding,”Literally.”

“Not helping Charlie. And I am _not_ stressing out over my outfit ...Or Castiel.”

“Oh yeah? Then why have you been looking in the mirror every 10 seconds?”

Damn observant nerd.

His brother decides to pipe up from the other room. “Aww Charlie don’t make fun of Deanie weenie over his big fat cwush.” His wings puff up in embarrassment, the equivalent to a blush for an angel, as both of them giggle. He huffs indignantly and commands his wings to settle. 

“That's it. I’m not going.”

Charlie stands up and turns him so he is facing the mirror with a look someone would give a stubborn toddler. “Seriously Dean? Look at yourself. You and I both know you did not spend an hour getting ready just to stay home and watch ``The Lord of the Rings’ trilogy for the third time this month.”

She does have a point. He is shining from wingtip to wingtip in a pair of his best fitting black jeans and a black button up. He even put his contacts in, which he hates because he always forgets to take them out before he goes to bed, and he even has a little mascara on. Alright…. So he’s looking pretty hot. 

Charlie is dressing to get laid tonight too. She stands next to him in a leather jacket and tight fitting jeans, with the shirt beneath it being a little more than revealing. Her fiery hair is styled neatly around her crimson horns that curl around her head in a flourish as a finishing touch. She will definitely leave his ass here because Charlie doesn’t dress up for nothing.

“We are a sexy couple of queers aren’t we.”

“I mean, I would fuck us.”

“Right? Who wouldn’t?”

“Exactly. Now it’s almost ten and we are on time to be the cool amount of late so stop pouting and get an uber because I am definitely not going to be the DD and neither are you”, Charlie says with an excited smirk and an excessive amount of eyebrow movement.

Dean is suddenly getting the feeling that he really doesn’t have a choice in the matter, or that he never did have a choice once Charlie had seen the flyer Castiel had given him. He isn’t complaining though, he’s actually excited at the thought of seeing the demon at the club, even dancing with him. Maybe getting a little tipsy and seducing him. Maybe.

  
  


~~~

  
  


The line to get into Devil’s playground is a nightmare and Dean’s wings droop when he catches sight of it. “Fuckin hell it’s gonna be an hour before we get in.” 

“No it won’t” His brother smirks as he sends off a text. Dean sees an immediate reply and doesn’t miss the way Sam’s honey colored wings flutter at the response. They walk past the line all the way to the front by the bouncer, getting some curious, angry, and even lustful looks along the way. Gabriel is at the entrance waiting for them and gestures for the large angel dressed in black to let them by. 

Sam reaches out for Gabriel with his wings as soon as they are close and Gabriel pulls him in for an overly passionate kiss that Dean did not need to see. He doesn’t bitch about it like he normally would, he’s just happy he doesn’t have to wait in that bitch of a line all night. Just another perk for being brothers with the guy whos dating the owner.

Sam stays behind with Gabriel while Dean and Charlie disappear into the chaos of the club. Dean can’t help but take everything in with a giant smile. The booming beat of ‘I got a feelin’ by the black eyed peas inspires a new bout of energy inside of him. The lights, the colors, the smells, the drunken happiness…. He really does need to get out more. He didn’t realize how much he missed this. The rhythm of the music moving his body and the freedom of not being weighed down by stress. It was like flying, the alcohol in his blood like the wind in his feathers, the bright lights like the sun warming him from the inside. 

Charlie grabs his hand and pulls him away from his thoughts and towards the bar. “Common Dean, Shots!” He nods and eagerly follows. First things first, loosen up with a lot of booze, _then_ dance like an idiot.

They get served right away, the demon bartender gives him a wink and six shots, three for each of them. They both down them like it’s a contest and Dean makes a face at the delicious burn while Charlie makes fun of him for being a lightweight. He can’t say anything to the teasing because he really is, he could already feel his body loosening up as the alcohol travels through him like a river of fire lighting him up from the inside. He just shoots her a goofy smile as she pulls him through the throngs of people on the dance floor. 

“Did I ever tell you that you’re an adorable drunk. Look, your cheeks are rosy!” Charlie has to yell even though she is only two feet away from him. He gives her another lopsided smile because he doesn’t feel like yelling over the music. Suddenly over the speakers a familiar harmonica intro begins and he exchanges a drunken grin with Charlie. They both know what's about to happen, it’s probably not going to be pretty, or graceful, but Dean doesn’t give a flying fuck about that right now.

**‘It’s going down. I’m yelling Timber! You better move, you better dance.’**

“We doing this Winchester?” Going by Charlie’s smile he isn’t the only one feeling the affects of alcohol. 

He unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt like that’s supposed to make him more limber or something and says, “You bet your Trecky ass we’re doing this.”

**“Let’s make a night, you won’t remember. I’ll be the one, you won’t forget.”**

Well… here’s to getting fucked up and not caring what other people think.

  
  
  


~ Castiel ~

  
  
“Hey baby bro aren’t you usually getting in a fight or dancing on the bar by now?”

Castiel sighs and looks up at Gabriel, who is looking down at him with that ever present smirk on his face and golden horns gleaming in the club lights. “Is it so weird that I just want to have a nice buzz and maybe smoke a little instead of making an ass out of myself?”

“Yes. If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re being a crowd scanner.” Gabriels smirk seems to grow somehow around the THC sucker in his mouth.

Castiel pretends to be annoyed and rolls his eyes, before continuing to watch the door. Gabriel however, is not one to be ignored.

“Well if it interests you at all a certain angel, whom you definitely are not crowd scanning for, walked in about a half an hour ago.” 

With that his brother disappears into the crowd, tail flicking back and forth in evil glee at Castiel’s expense. He doesn’t give his brother much more thought. He jumps from his seat and wanders the dancefloor in search for a familiar set of wings. It doesn’t take him long to spot him because Dean has his hands locked with a female demon and they are spinning together, so fast that with his wings extended his feet come off the ground every once in a while.

**‘Swing your partner round and round End of the night it’s going down. One more shot another round End of the night it’s going down.”**

Castiel could feel how wide his eyes were getting and he is almost sure if anyone were to look at him they would think it was comical. Dean had the biggest, happiest drunken smile on his face. Which was the first thing Castiel noticed and immediately after that his dick noticed that Dean looked like fucking dessert. Now Dean normally looked beautiful in his everyday clothes and his glasses with the lenses that his eye lashes would press against, but holy hell now Dean looked like he was dripping in sin. Which should be impossible for an angel, but Dean pulls it off with styled hair and a drunken smile.

His wings on the other hand, which were fully extended and reflecting every light in the building, still looked like purity manifested itself in a heavenly array of feathers. The people around the swinging couple are giving them lots of space, and surprisingly none of them look annoyed. A lot of them actually look… appreciative. Of Dean and his wings…. Well of course they do they aren’t blind. 

His tail whips to and fro in agitation, he needs to make his move on Dean before somebody else does. He doesn’t know if the demon in him could stand to see Dean with another.

The song ends and Dean reigns control over his large appendages, though in his inebriated state it doesn’t seem as though he can control them very well. He must not drink a lot, which makes him even more endearing to Castiel at this moment.

He tries to be casual when he approaches but he knows he failed miserably when Dean’s demon friend spots him and smirks. To Castiel’s surprise she winks at him before she excuses herself, just as Dean catches sight of him. The warmth in the smile Dean gives him heats the demons cold insides. Castiel was almost able to school his expression. That is until one of Dean’s wings extends towards him and brushes down his arm in a very _soft,_ very affectionate greeting. 

The wobble in Dean’s smile tells him that the gesture was as surprising to him as it was to Castiel, but Castiel isn’t complaining and Dean isn’t apologizing. “Hey Cas.” Damn he feels like Dean can see inside of him with how bright his eyes are without the glasses.

“Hello Dean. I believe you were supposed to save a dance for me.” Castiel realizes he is standing right in Dean’s personal space but it doesn’t look like Dean really gives a shit. His tail curls around Dean’s thigh, and yes he knows he is being a possessive bastard, but he can’t seem to care as Dean’s breathing quickens slightly. “Well then let's dance baby.”

Oh it’s on now. The song currently playing, ‘Club can’t handle me right now’ by Flo Rida begins to fade and is quickly replaced by another song. Dean is smiling like the cat who got the cream when he realizes which song it is. He walks even closer to Castiel so his mouth is hoving near the demon’s ear. “This song is one of my favorite throwbacks.”

**‘Oh my gosh.’**

**‘Baby let me’**

**‘I did it again so ima let the beat rock.’**

**‘Oh my..’**

Dean pulls away much to Castiel's dissatisfaction, but only to girate his hips in a way that someone who only reads books shouldn’t be able to do. Sinful, something an angel shouldn’t be, but that is the only way Castiel could describe the play of muscle as Dean rolls his body to the music like a smooth flowing river. And Castiel was a thirsty, thirsty demon. 

Castiel’s brain gets with the program and he starts dancing in a similar way just as Dean begins to mouth the words. 

**‘Baby let me love you down. There’s so many ways to love ya.’**

Castiel begins to sing them back, getting close enough so they brush up against each other once in a while. He leans in and sings right in the angels ear, letting his hands rest on Dean’s hips.

**‘Baby I can break you down. There’s so many ways to love ya.’**

Dean sings with him now, opening his wings slightly.

**‘Got me like, ooh my gosh** **I’m so in love. I found you finally, you make me wanna say…’**

Dean either doesn’t realize or doesn’t care that Castiel has worked his shirt open. The demon’s hands wander and the angel actually _smirks_ at him when Castiel takes in his toned body. Drunk Dean is a confident Dean apparently. Again, Castiel is not complaining. Now he _is_ pleasantly surprised when he feels warm kisses up his neck and then lips sucking on his earlobe.

**‘Oh oh oh oh… Oh my gosh.’**

“You thought i was kidding didn’t you?”

There was a mischievous sparkle in the angels eye. One that Castiel has only seen a few times previous throughout the two years that he has known him. This Dean was a lot different from when they had first met. He was laughing and dancing freely, even teasing. Something Castiel never thought he would see. The first time they had met; or rather, the first time he had seen Dean Winchester, was freshman year of college. He had been in Philosophy 101, sitting in class and high off his ass. He remembers zoning out for a time just as class was about to start. The teacher was an older human woman who looked like she was about as interesting as a piece of moldy cheese. 

The sound of rustling papers and heavy breathing brought him out of his revere. He lazily dragged his head over to look at an angel who had just settled down and was frantically trying to tidy a stack of disheveled papers. By the looks of it he must have run here. On a much closer look he was hot, with big beautiful wings. Wings that kept shifting in on themselves as if the angel was trying to hide them or make them smaller, which was hard to do considering they were larger than most. Castiel in his slow state of mind only realized he was staring when the angel himself turned to him and glared with sharp grass colored eyes behind his roundly shaped glasses. He deserved it. Staring, especially at ones wings, was rude. Both angel and demon turned back to the front of the room as class began.

That Dean is nothing like the one he sees in front of him. In had taken a while, and some very subtle (kinda subtle) flirting for Dean to lower his guard around him. The angel had slowly started to become more friendly towards him and that’s when he started to notice things like the freckles on Dean’s nose or how when the angel concentrated in class he would chew the tip of his pen. Now here he was, hopeless and probably making a fool out of himself. It was all worth it, of course, especially when that radiant smile on the angels face was directed entirely at him. His tail did that happy coil thing again.

“No. I always had a feeling you were hiding something behind those glasses.” That one earned him another laugh and a step closer. They were practically hugging each other without their arms at this point. They were just swaying and talking into each others ears. Castiel fought the twitch in his arms for a moment, they wanted to wrap underneath the angels wings and pull him closer. Then he thought, fuck it i’m buzzed enough to have an excuse, then did just so and received no complaint.

With his tail wrapped around Dean the way it was he may as well write ‘Mine’ on the man’s forehead in sharpie. At least Dean didn’t seem to mind, in fact he tucked himself sweetly and submissively into the demons body. He couldn’t help the warm swell in his heart, one that he would normally blame on the alcohol being absorbed into his body. But, he had already acknowledged and accepted his feelings for the angel, so this was no longer an option. 

~Dean~

**‘Checkin’ you out like** ,

**Ohhh she got it all.**

**Sexy from her head to toe, and I want it all’**

  
  


“So Cas, what have you been hiding behind your metaphorical glasses?”

Dean felt the demons chest expand with a quick huff of laughter. Sadly the arms around him retreated in an open gesture, palms up as if Castiel were revealing himself. “I’m an open book Dean. What you see is what you get baby.” 

Despite his posturing words, the demon’s body language told a different story. His eyes were pleading, as if he was hoping that Dean would like what he saw and accepted the demon for who he was. He expanded his wings in a similar gesture, one that was intimate for an angel, but conveyed the same trust that Castiel was giving him. The demon suddenly stepped closer and reached a hand out. His eyes had gone from guarded and vulnerable to admiration and dare he say, warmth. The dark brooding horns atop his head clashed wonderfully with the reverence in his eyes. His hand was frozen over the nearest feathers of Dean’s wing, silently asking permission. Dean granted it with a slight lift of his wing that brushed up against hesitant fingers.

The demon petted through his feathers silently for a moment. He slowly drew closer and closer to Dean until his mouth was hovering beside Dean’s ear. “Come home with me?”

It wasn't said with the usual Castiel bravado. He looked up at the demons sharp handsome face and saw a sober heartfelt expression there. “Yeah Cas, take me home.” 

The tail around his thigh didn’t budge as they navigated the crowd of drunken dancers. It was especially hard when the intro to the song ‘Yeah’ by Usher came on, causing the aforementioned dancers to lose their shit. He spotted Charlie amidst the chaos grinding against a taller dark haired women with slightly bowed red horns. His best friend already had a smirk on her face, and it only deepened further when she caught sight of Dean being led out of the club by Castiel’s leathery tail. She gave him a mock salute to signal that she knew he was leaving.

A strong hand reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling him more effectively towards the clubs exit. Castiel’s strides were long and purposeful. He was a demon on a mission. The demon would glance back every thirty seconds or so as if he was just making sure that it was still Dean’s hand that he was holding, then he would smile every time their eyes would meet. This bad boy demon really was endearing when he wanted to be. After what was either an eternity or a few minutes they rushed out of the club and onto the sidewalk where Castiel began to lead him determinedly in one direction. After about a minute of walking a crazy idea popped into his head. 

“Hey Cas where do you live?” They both stop abruptly, Castiel with a bewildered look.

“The apartment building across from Blooming Grounds coffee, fourth floor, Room 216.” 

Dean takes a step back and snaps his wings out like an instant awning against the moonlight. He really can’t stop the playful smile that spreads across his face. “Race ya there.” 

He only has a second to relish in the look of appreciative shock on the demon's face before he snaps his wings down and shoots off into the sky. It wasn’t viewed as civilized to fly in public, unless it’s inside of a special angel park, but he didn’t really care. Possibly because he knows how Castiel feels about his wings and maybe he wanted to show them off a little. Or maybe because he has had a little too much to drink.  
  
He hasn’t felt the air flow through his feathers in such a long time. He needs to fly more often, he needs to enjoy himself more often. He needs to escape from the stress in his life more often. Something tells him that after tonight he will. Maybe it's the carefree laughter bubbling up from his chest or the excitement of what is to come with Castiel tonight. Or maybe it was the demon himself.

He lands just as a woman is exciting the building and he luckily catches the door before it can close. He knows he is acting like a child but he runs to the elevator anyway. The doors to the elevator begin to close just as Castiel gets to the outside door. His hair is messier than ever and his cheeks are flushed from exertion. He must have ran. They lock eyes for a brief moment and Dean gives him a playful little wave before the elevator doors shut entirely.

Once they close Dean catches his reflection in the shiny metal doors. His hair is windswept, almost rivaling Castiel’s own disastrous hair, and his clothes are in disarray. His face is flushed and his wings have many feathers askew. He really can’t bring himself to regret anything when the elevator doors opened to reveal an equally askew and panting Castiel, who immediately grabs him and yanks him from the elevator. 

Castiel has his wrist in an iron grip and Dean is really getting turned on by the growels coming from the demon. “Think you can run from me?”

Castiel doesn’t let go of his arm, even as he fumbles with his key at the door. It doesn’t take him long to get them both inside and Dean pinned to the door. Their jackets are discarded on the floor somewhere and there are hands roaming his body. There is a faint scratching of horns against the door as Castiel kisses at his neck. He can’t help but groan slightly, and the sound seems to snap the demon into action. There is an arm behind his knees and another behind his lower back and suddenly he is being scooped up as if he weighs nothing. And fuck if that isn’t hot. 

He is tucked securely into Castiel’s chest, close enough that he can feel the rumble as he growels out, “Bed.” Castiel easily navigates them through a hallway and into a bedroom where Dean is carefully deposited on a queen sized bed. He spreads his wings out invitingly before Castiel, and they cover and artfully drape off of the bed. He looks directly into the demons eyes and there is a hitch of breath that disrupts the silence in the room. “Fuck you.”

Dean can’t help the surprised laugh that escapes him. “What?” The demon crawls up his body, careful not to put any weight on the soft appendages around them. The blue eyes that look down on him are molten, but there was a playful gleam amidst the heat. “Fuck you for being so beautiful. Who gave you the right?” 

At Dean’s soft laugh he leans down to plant his lips softly on the angels lips. It’s slow and drawn out like this has been a long time coming for the both of them. There is a gentle but firm hand cupping his jaw and one of his own hands is running through the hair between the demons horns with a slight tug. They only break apart to remove clothing, and soon Castiel is gloriously naked between his legs. The demon is gazing down at him with his true eyes. All black. His inner demon must be appraising the angel before him.

“I’ve wanted to have you like this for so long Dean.” His fingers were lightly trailing over his abdomen, occasionally twitching in the direction of his wings. Castiel’s tail twisted it’s way back around his thigh as Dean lifted his wing in invitation. “You can touch Cas.” He sent a reassuring smile up at the demon and soon there were gentle fingers carding through his feathers. 

The gentle fingers didn’t stop while Castiel began to prep him. The entire time, even as the demon began to slide home he stared down at Dean like he was a secret to be treasured, and Dean stared right back. When they were finished Castiel rested his cheek over Dean’s heart, careful not to stab him with his horns, and listened to the gradually slowing of his heartbeat. Dean fell asleep with a hand carding through Castiel’s hair and his wings around him like a blanket, like a protective shield from the world.

~Castiel~

  
Castiel woke to an empty bed, and an important warmth missing from around his body. For a moment he thought it was just another wonderful dream. One where he was able to have Dean and watch the blissful expression on his lovely face as he came. One where he was cradled in a warm blanket of feathers with a feeling of safety and belonging like he has never felt before. It was only for a moment before the aches in his body told him that it was not just a wonderful dream. Dean was just gone. 

He burrowed into all of the blankets and pillows in his reach, desperately trying to capture the fading warmth they had. He failed, and allowed himself to have a quiet pity party. “Cas? You alright?” 

“Hmm?” He glances up to see his angel standing there with one hand holding a glass of water and the other rubbing his eye. “Sorry I forgot to take my contacts out last night. Fuck I swear I forget every time I go out.” His sleep ruffled wings fluttered with irritation.

“Oh, you didn’t leave?” 

Dean seemed to hunch in on himself with an uneasy look. “Do you want me to?” He grabs the cup from Dean’s hands and takes a few greedy gulps before setting it on the nightstand. “Fuck no. Come here.” 

He reached a bold hand out to the angel, and to his immense pleasure Dean takes it and allows himself to be dragged back into bed and promptly cuddled. As soon as Dean has his head resting in the crook of his neck he takes to running his fingers through the soft wings covering them and tucking the angel tighter into his chest with a protective arm. “Don’t you dare leave.”

“Wouldn’t Dream of it Cas.”, Dean mutters lazily into his neck. He sounds as if he was ready to fall back asleep. If not already half asleep. And that was just fine with him.

“Hey Dean?”

“Hmm?”

  
“If I were to ... ask you if you wanted to go get coffee from across the street with me.... as a date, what would you say?”

He felt the smile against his neck and decided it was a good sign. “I’d say ‘it took ya long enough’.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
